Lilie x Moon Une longue séparation
by Bubee0
Summary: Les années passent après le départ de Lilie. Moon n'arrive pas à l'oublier, essayant de garder des sentiments platoniques à son égard, son retour risque de changer bien des choses...
1. Chapter 1

Ça y est. L'heure des adieux était venue. La fin de nos grandes aventures. De ce long voyage à travers les îles. Elle nous attendait pas loin du bateau près à partir en direction de Kanto. Elle avait décidée de suivre sa mère, qui devait partir pour Kanto pour guérir de la fusion avec l'ultra-chimère, rester ici étais trop dangereux. Depuis son retour de l'Ultra brèche son état n'as fait qu'empirer. Là bas elle devraient trouver un chercheur qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle et peut être la guérir. J'avais courue pour arriver jusqu'ici, elle ne nous avait pas prévenus de son départ soudain. Elle était là les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, un sac à dos sur son uniforme, baskets. C'était bien différent d'elle avant, c'est à dire une longue robe blanche avec un volant translucide, un grand chapeau, et de longues bottes. Je me dirigeai vers elle un peu perdue.

-Tu part... ?

-Oui...ma mère à besoin de moi ,et moi d'elle. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on nous n'avions pas eu se genre de relation. Un relation mère/fille.

-Je comprends, lui dis-je tristement.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, Tili venait d'arriver accompagner du professeur Euphorbe.

-HÉ LILIE ! Alors comme ça tu part ?

-Oui. J'ai déjà dit au revoir aux autres. Je tenais a vous le dire sur le départ, dit-elle un sourire triste sur le visage.

-OK. Fait bon voyage et bonne chance à Kanto. J'espère que ta mère guérira vite.

-Merci Tili et à bientôt.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur.

-Profeseur, je...

-Alors comme ça je vais perdre mon assistante favorite ?...

Ne t'en fait pas Lilie. J'arriverai à me débrouiller seul. Je demanderai à notre Maitre, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil,si j'ai besoin d'aide et Tili pourra m'aider aussi.

-Ça me manquera de travailler avec vous.

-Tu nous manquera aussi.

Lilie se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux était remplit de tristesse. Les miens devais être pareils. Mais elle continua de sourire, et il était sincère.

-Je...je...

Je n'arrivait pas à formuler de phrase. Alors je pris Lilie dans mes bras et la sera fermement. Elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et enfuit sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentit des larmes couler sur mon cou et mes yeux commencèrent à pleurer. Nous restions comme ça un moment. Je ne la pousse gentille-ment. Je lui sourit, et elle me le rendit, toujours aussi triste.

-À bientôt Lilie.

-À bientôt Moon...

Le bateau commença à s'éloigner, soudain quelque chose me revint en mémoire. Je courais vers le bord me tenant à la barre pour ne pas tomber. Inspira une grande bouffée d'air et hurla.

-LILIE !QU'ES CE QUE TU VOULAIT ME DIRE SUR L'ÏLE NOADKOKO ?!

-QUOI ?!

-SUR L'ÏLE NOADKOKO ?!

-JE VOULAIS Te dire que...

Elle était trop loin je n'arrivait plus à l'entendre. Le bateau finit pas disparaître à l'horizon. Me laissant seule sur le quai.

Allongée contre un palmier je me reposais sans dormir. J'avais libérée mes pokémons pour qu'il ailles prendre un peu l'air. Alors j'étais seule sur la plage sans personne aux alentours. Le temps passa tout doucement. J'entendis des pas sur ma droite, ils se rapprochaient. Je tourna la tête, je vis un petite silhouette s'approcher de moi. Mais à cause du soleil je n'arrivais a voir qui c'était. La silhouette se mis à califourchon sur moi. C'est là que je vis que cette personne était Lilie. Je rougis, la voir ainsi sur moi...

-Moon...

Elle me chuchota tout doucement mon nom, puis approcha son visage.

-Lilie !? Qu'es ce que ?...

-Chut, dit-elle en posa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Ça fessait longtemps.

-Tu n'as pas changer.

-Toi oui ?

Je la regarda incrédule, comment pouvait-elle être là ? Elle s'approcha encore plus, tellement, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle chuchota. Son souffle sur mes lèvres me fit frémir.

-Si seulement...

Je me réveilla en sursaut pleine de sueurs. _Un rêve..._ 5 ans avait passer depuis nos adieu. Même après tout ce temps elle hantait toujours mes pensées. Je m'essuyais le visage à l'aide de mon t-shirt. Je voulus vérifier quelque chose. J'enlevis ma couverture, tira mon short et toucha ma culotte. _Je m'en doutais._ Elle était encore mouillée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je fessai un rêve comme celui là et que je me retrouvais dans cet état. Il m'était déjà arriver de me masturber après un rêve comme celui-ci. C'était naturel après tout.

Se masturber était une chose mais fantasmer sur Lilie en était une autre. Vu que je ne la vois que quand elle avait 11 ans. Je n'arrivais pas à la voir autrement, a l'imaginer plus âgée. Moi j'en ai 16 maintenant et ça fait un peut glauque de fantasmer sur une gamine.

Je me rendormis en essayant de ne pas penser à Lilie, difficile.

Le réveil fut très dur. Je tomba de mon lit et me cogna la tête. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine, un mot se trouva sur la table. Il était de ma mère : _Ma chérie je suis partie faire des courses. Je sais qu'on devait y aller ensemble mais tu avait l'air si fatiguée. Je t'ai laisser à manger dans le frigo. Bisous à ce soir._

Je regarda l'horloge de la cuisine, 16h. _Déjà ?_ Je mangea et m'habilla en vitesse. Le tournoi d'hier pour ma 5ème année champion m'avait épuiser. Je sortie et décida d'aller voir Gladio, il aurai peut être des nouvelles de Lilie et de sa mère. Elles ont trouver ce chercheur quelques jours après leur arriver. Il mit un moment a trouver comment la soigner et le traitement allait être long.

J'utilisa la Poke-monture Dracaufeu et retrouva Gladio à l'arbre combat. Je le trouva à l'entrée entrain de téléphoner. Il me vit arriver et me souris. _Un sourire c suspect..._ Il raccrocha, je vis une larme couler de sa joue. _De plus en plus étrange._ Il s'avança vers moi tout ému. Il pris la parole pour calmer mes inquiétudes :

-Ma mère, elle... elle est guérie.

Je resta bouche bée. J'étais surprise. Alors je n'avais pas rêver de Lilie pour rien.

-C'est génial !

Je le pris dans mes bras. Un geste dont nous n'avions pas l'habitude. Mais si elle est guérie ça veut dire qu'elle et Lilie vont rentrées

-Quand es ce qu'elles rentrent ?demandai-je en souriant

Gladio baissa un peu la tête.

-Elle ne rentre pas. Elle a besoin de rester encore quelques mois là bas pour faire des tests.

-Oh...

-Mais j'ai décidé d'aller la rejoindre.

-Tu part ?

Il hocha la tête. C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée. Non seulement pas de retour, mais en plus on m'enlève un ami proche. Je baissa tristement la tête, puis il reprit.

-Mais il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur Æther. Alors Lilie vas rentrer à Alola.

-Quoi ?! Lilie reviens ?!


	2. Chapter 2

-Mais il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur Æther. Alors Lilie vas rentrer à Alola.

-Quoi ?! Lilie reviens ?!

-Ça te fait pas plaisir.

-Si si. Je suis même super contente. C'est que je m'y attendait pas.

-Moi non plus. C'est elle qui à insister. Elle a dit qu'Alola lui manquai, et que vous lui manquez.

-Ah bon?demandai-je gênée.

Gladio sourit encore. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et soupira.

-Je crois que le temps de nous dire au revoir est venu.

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Je suis trop impatiens, et pas très doué pour les adieux, donc je part. Maintenant.

-Tu n'attends pas toi.

-Je sais. Bon fait pas de bêtises, et prends soit de ma sœur.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Allez à plus Gladio.

-À plus.

Il sortit son Nostenfer et partis. Mince j'ai oublier lui de demander quand elle arrivait.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle revenait. Qu'es ce que je lui dirais ?

Je décide de partir pour la ligue, il fallait réunir le conseil 4. Une nouvelle année commençait et il faut préparer le prochain tournoi et faire un bilan de l'année écoulée... enfin des trucs de Doyen des îles et de Maître.

Tout les 3 mois un tournoi était organiser pour pouvoir affronter le conseil 4 et moi même. Depuis l'affaire d'Æther et l'ouverture de la ligue des dresseur des quatre coins du monde viennent pour nous combattre, ce qui m'as donner beaucoup de travaille durant ses 5 dernières années. Je les ai passer à aider le professeur, mais principalement à m'entraîner.

Malgré tout ça les Ultra Chimère restent introuvables. Depuis le départ de Lilie on n'en avait plus aperçu une seule. Beladonis est repartit bredouille, même après une enquête approfondit.

Quand j'arrivai à la ligue, le conseil 4 était déjà là à m'attendre, seulement, Pectorius manquais.

-Pectorius n'est pas là ?

-Il a eu une urgence, me répondit Margie.

-Je vois, nous feront sans lui.

Un silence s'installa, ce qui est vraiment étrange. Alyxia hésitait à dire quelque chose, même Margie semblait mal à l'aise. Je me demandais se qui pouvait bien les mettre dans un tel état. Kahili interrompue le silence.

-Il paraît que Gladio est partis ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Qui va prendre la tête du groupe Æther ?

-Hé bien, quelqu'un va revenir pour s'en occuper.

Alyxia qui avait compris mon sous entendu me fixa d'un air perplexe.

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire que Lilie va revenir ?

-Oui...

Je ne voulais pas en parler. Pas maintenant. Les dernières images de Lilie me revenaient en tête, pleins de choses entre nous étaient encore en suspens. J'allais changer de sujet lorsque le téléphone de Margie sonna.

-Oui ?Quoi ? Maintenant ? Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laissez j'ai une urgence à Malié.

-Toi aussi ?

Je soupira.

-Rien ne sert de continuer à trois. Je propose de suspendre pour le moment,dit Kahili.

J'hocha la tête. Et dissous le groupe.

Je rentras sans me presser. Le retour de Lilie m'as vraiment bouleverser plus que je ne me l'admet... je m'arrêta sur le bas de la porte, j'entends du bruit à l'intérieur, ma mère ne devrait pas être encore rentée. Alors qui ? Je pris ma pokeball et ouvris doucement la porte.

-Professeur si c'est une mauvaise blague, je...

Plus aucun mot ne sortis de ma bouche, ce que je vis me laisse bouche bée. Devant moi se trouve une femme absolument magnifique, long cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, une robe blanche, des baskets blanches aussi. Elle tenait dans ses mains un grand chapeau blanc et une valise rouge. Elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux bleues rencontrèrent mes yeux marrons. Elle devait être aussi époustoufler que moi. Je baissa mon bras et finit par prendre la parole.

-Lilie ?

-Je suis rentrée.

Je n'attendis par pour la prendre dans mes bras, je la serais aussi fort que le jour où elle est parie. L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, je l'éloigna pour la regarder. Elle fit de même. Elle avait tellement charger, elle avait grandis, même si elle étais toujours plus petite que moi.

-Tu as changer.

Le rêve de la nuit dernière me revint, et je rougis. Je secouas la tête pour faire partir ses pensées et me reconcentra sur elle.

-Toi aussi.

Mes cheveux étais un peu plus long qu'avant mais la coiffure étais toujours la même, j'ai opté pour un simple t-shirt, short, basket, et mon bonnet. Mon corps avait lui aussi changer mais pas autant que celui de Lilie. Je commença à regarder un peu trop ses courbes, je secoua encore la tête.

-Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis au compliment.

-Tu l'es bien plus.

Elle sourit.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ressemble toujours à une gamine.

Je souris, puis me m'y à rire, elle me suivit dans mon fou rire. Nous rions pour rien pendant deux bonnes minutes. C'est fou comme ça m'avait manquer.

-Tu m'as manquer. Tellement. Si tu savais.

-Je sais...

Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Je continua à lui sourire et à la regarder. Elle ne tarda pas à me prendre dans ses bras. Nous somme restées ainsi serrer l'une contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Mais elle finit par s'écarter.

-Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur pour que je me réinstalle.

-Je comprend.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte laisser ouverte, se stoppa devant, et me dis,

-C'est incroyable à quel point ma meilleure amie m'as manquer.

Puis elle partie.

C'est vrai elle est m'as meilleur amie. Une relation tout se qu'il y a de plus normal entre deux meilleures amies. Mais mon cœur n'as pas arrêter de battre même après son départ.


	3. Chapter 3

Je m'assis, et repris mon souffle. Je réfléchis. Cette journée a été charger en émotions. Je reçue un message, quelque chose me dit que celle-ci n'était pas encore terminée. C'était le professeur Euphorbe :

« Lilie vient d'arriver au laboratoire. Pour fêtez son retour un banquet est organiser ce soir. Elle nous raconteras tout les détails. Je sais que tu y sera, on t'attends. PS : c'est à 20 heure »

Je regarda l'horloge : 20h15. _Quoi déjà !?_ Combien de temps j'étais rester dans la lune. Je mis une veste et sortie en courant. Ma mère avait dû se rendre directement au banquet, sans me prévenir. J'arrivai quelques minutes plus tard. La banquet avait déjà commencer, tout le monde mangeaient et certains dansaient. La fête d'hier ne leurs avaient pas suffit apparemment. J'aperçus Lilie qui discutait avec Tili près des petits fours. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle portait une robe courte à dentelles tenues avec des bretelles, une petite veste sur ses épaules et son chapeau sur sa tête. Elle était encore plus belle que tout à l'heure. Je m'avança vers eux, quand je fut tirer en arrière.

-Pectorius ?

-Heureuse ? Me sourit-il

-Co...comen ...ça ? Je rougis

-Avec le retour de la petite tu dois être heureuse, nan ?

-Oui...je...heu...pour le conseil. Vous n'y été pas.

-À oui le conseil. Écoute on a eu une attaque d'une bestiole que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle a abîmer pas mal d'installation. On a du la chasser, mais elle était coriace. Ce que je suis sûr c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à un pokémon.

Elle ne ressemblait pas un pokémon, ce pourrait-il que ce soit une ultra-chimère. C'est impossible cela fait des années qu'elles ont disparues. Alors elle pourraient être revenues. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Pectorius regarda derière moi et sourit.

-Bon retour ma petite.

Je me retourna, Lilie se trouva juste devant moi, je rougis de plus belle. J'essayai de lui adresser un sourire.

-Merci,dit-elle.

On se regardas dans les yeux, longtemps, un peu trop longtemps. Ce qui devait gêner Pectorius qui nous salua et partis profiter de la fête.

-Tu veux...tu veux danser, lui demandai-je un peu gêner.

Elle hocha la tête. On se rapprocha, je l'attrapa par les hanches et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que ça m'étonnai qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Je menais. On dansa quelque minutes, puis Lilie commença à parler.

-J'ai regarder le tournois et le combat d'hier.

-Ah bon ? Tu l'as trouver comment ?

-Tu étais incroyable.

Elle me fit rougir. Je baissa la tête.

-J'ai regarder les tournoi des cinq dernières années et à chaque fois tu étais incroyable.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle m'avais regarder pendant cinq ans et moi je ne faisais qu'attendre des nouvelles de Gladio. Mais elle me souriait toujours, un sourire sincère. Elle ne m'en voulait pas.

On passa le reste de la soirée à manger, à danser, à discuter. Je la raccompagna au laboratoire du professeur. Ou plutôt ancien, il avait déménager son laboratoire sur Akala. Pour se rapprocher de sa femme et de sa jeune fille Orchidie. Lilie en a donc hériter. Elle me laissa entrer et me demanda si je pouvais l'aidez à s'installer. Je hocha la tête.

Il y avait quelques cartons au centre de la pièce. Les cartons qui amasse cinq de vie, que je n'ai pas passer avec elle.

-Tu peux monter ce carton la haut ?

-Ok.

Même si elle avait tout le labo pour elle, elle respectait ses petites habitudes. Je pris le carton et le montai tant bien que mal. Je le posa et soupira. Ma vue se porta sur une poupée sur une étagère, une poupée recouverte d'une tonne de poussière. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que je l'as vue.

 _Cela ne fessait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle étai partie et je passais mes nuits à pleurer. Son absence était trop dur à supporter. Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments le lendemain de son départ. Depuis je pleure. Je ne le supportais plus._

 _J'attendis le départ du professeur pour entrer dans le laboratoire. Je monta sur la mezzanine de Lilie, regarda son lit, son bureau. Mon regard se posa sur un poupée. La poupée de Lilie. Elle l'aurait oublier. Non elle l'as laisser là exprès. Pour moi._

 _Je la pris dans mes bras, la serra si fort que je devais la déformer. Et je me mis à pleurer de toutes mes forces. Je pleura pendant des heures._

 _-Lilie...Lilie..._

 _Le lendemain je ne pleurais plus. Lilie m'avait laisser cette poupée pour me donner du courage, alors je devais être forte._

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Lilie m'appela. On finis de ranger ses cartons. Et je me prépara à rentrer.

-Il se fait tard je ferai mieux de rentrer.

-D'accord.

Elle me raccompagna à la porte. On se regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle me sourit et me dit.

-On se voit demain, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

À la voir éclairer sous la lune, avec se sourire magnifique et ses yeux brillant. Elle était juste si... SEXY.

Je ne sais plus comment je suis rentrer ni comment je me suis coucher. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est de ses yeux.

Cette nuit là je fit le rêve le plus érotique de ma vie.

Nous étions sur l'île Noadkoko, dans la même grotte qu'il y a cinq ans. Lilie était elle regardait le paysage pluvieux.

-Tu es mon héros. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Je...

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda de ses yeux brillant.

-Je t'aime, Moon.

Elle s'avança vers moi, m'attrapa par les épaules, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allai exploser. Lilie ne perdit pas de temps et introduit sa langue dans ma bouche. _C'est donc ça un french kiss._ Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense, ma respiration devenait difficile. On l'interrompit pour reprendre notre souffle. Lilie me regarda et me chuchota :

-Je suis prête. Je veux le faire avec toi.

Elle pris ma main et l'emmena vers son intimité. Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi.

-Lilie, je, je t'...

J'ouvris les yeux. Allongée saule dans mon lit. Mon cœur sortant presque de ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas tenir, je pouvais pas résister. Je mis ma main sous ma culotte et commença à me toucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin. Je me leva un peu gêner, après ce qu'il c'est passer cette nuit. Et fatiguer. La visite de la nouvelle Lilie dans mes rêves m'a épuiser, surtout ce que j'ai fait après ses rêves. Je me leva encore plus fatiguer que lorsque je suis aller me coucher. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigea vers la cuisine, pris du lait meumeu et des céréales. Il devait être tôt, maman n'était toujours pas lever. Elle est rentrer plus tard que moi complètement saoul. Je l'ai aider à se coucher et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler d'hommes ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas écouter je ne veux pas être au courant de la vie sexuelle de ma mère.

La porte de sa chambre était encore fermer.

Pendant que je mangeais je reçue un message de Lilie qui me demandais de la rejoindre sur la plage près du laboratoire. Ça doit être la surprise dont elle m'as parler hier. Je finis tranquillement et me prépara pour sortir. Pris mes pokéballs, je laissa aussi de l'aspirine pour ma mère.

Sur le chemin je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que je dirais à Lilie, ce que je ferais, comment je me comporterais... mais j'arrivai avant d'avoir trouver des réponses.

Lilie m'attendait au bord de l'eau les pieds patogeant dans l'eau salée. Je marcha vers elle, elle me parla sans se retourner.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'avais réserver une surprise.

Me cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

-Tu ne vas être déçue.

D'un seul coup elle se retourna vers moi et jeta une pokéball dans ma direction. Un mélofée en sortis. Lilie possède son propre pokémon, je dois dire que je suis surprise.

-Mais, c'est un mélofée. Comme la peluche qu'il y a dans ta chambre.

-Oui. Il était tellemet choux et adorable que je ne pouvais pas résister. Je n'aime pas le mettre dans sa pokéball, mais je tenais tellement à te faire une surprise, et Peluche aussi.

-Peluche ?

Le mélofée tourna autour de moi en poussant des petits cris.

-Quand j'étais à Kanto, je me baladais souvent pour me changer les idées. Un jour lorsque je me baladais à l'orée d'une forêt, je me suis fait attaquer par un pokémon. Le mélofée m'as sauver mais il reçu une vilaine décharge électrique qui à fait un effet de peluche. C'est pour ça qu'il s'appel ainsi. Et moi je me suis fait blesser.

Elle retroussa la manche de sa veste. Elle avait une cicatrice sur l'avant bras droit. Je me précipita vers elle et pris son bras dans mes mains. Je massa la cicatrice très inquiète. _Lilie a été blesser et je n'ai rien put faire._ Lilie retira subitement sa main.

-Je préfère que tu ne regarde pas...

Étonnée je ne répondis rien. J'avais l'impression que Lilie en avait honte. Il n'y a pas de quoi c'est un blessure comme une autre. Après ça le silence s'est installer. Lilie a rendue les choses tendues. Toutes les deux la tête baisser nous nous étions pas rendues compte que Mélofée c'était éloigner. Le temps que l'ont réagissent Mélofée fut enlever par un sombre créature. Elle disparue vers les collines Dicarat. Lilie arbora un visage paniquer.

-PELUCHE ! Mais c'était quoi ce truc ?!

-J'en sais rien mais ça à enlever Mélofée. Dépêchons nous pour le rattraper.

Je m'élança à sa poursuite, Lilie ne tarda pas à me suivre. Nous traversions la grotte à tout allure. Par chance nous ne croisions aucun pokémon sur le chemin, quelque chose avait dû les effrayer. Sortis de la grotte, nous fûmes éblouis par la lumière du soleil. Devant nous se dresse une énorme créature bipède. Elle était noire et sont corps en forme de prisme, elle avait de longs bras fins à la base et large avec trois doigts, une large protection sur la tête, des petites jambes avec des crochets sur le dessus, ses yeux étaient de couleurs différentes l'un rouge et l'autre bleue. Les description que j'ai reçue des villageois des ultra-chimère ne semblait pas correspondre à celle-ci.

Derrière elle, j'aperçus Mélofée recroqueviller par terre tout tremblant.

-Peluche !

Lilie à côté de moi était complètement terrifier. Près à bondir sur elle pour récupérer Mélofée. Je pris une de mes pokéball et m'avança vers cette chose, elle se maintenait entre moi et Mélofée. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Je lança ma pokéball dans sa direction, Félinferno en sortit et se lança sur elle. Mais elle se protégea à l'aide de ses avant bras. Il repoussa Félinferno d'un coup sec qui atterrit près de moi, parer à attaquer. Je sentit que Lilie était mal à l'aise, elle déteste voir des pokémons se battre. Pour le bien de Peluche elle était près à le supporter. Félinferno sauta sur la créature et l'attaqua avec coup-croix, elle se protégea avec griffe acier. Laça Félinferno en l'air et attaqua avec miroir tir. Félinferno l'esquiva de justesse et utilisa lance-flamme. La créature fut toucher de plein fouet, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça. Avant que je ne relance l'offensive, je vis Lilie derrière la créature qui pris Mélofée dans ses bras. _Elle est complètement folle j'aurais pu la toucher. Maintenant il faut que je la couvre._ Je fit signe à Félinferno qui l'attaqua avec dark lariat. Dès que Lilie fut revenue près de moi, j'avertis mon pokémon, il se plaça juste devant moi. La créature s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus Mélofée, elle décida de battre en retraite. Mais juste avant de partir elle m'adressa un regard et je fut pris d'une migraine soudaine. Elle passa dès que la créature s'enfuit. Lilie s'agenouilla et me soutenu.

-Ça va ?

-Ça peut aller...

Elle m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la plage où nous asseyons face à la mer.

-Tu sait ce que c'était ?

-Nan, aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais vue ni entendu parler d'un chose pareil. La seule chose qui peut lui ressembler ce sont les ultra-chimère.

-Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit elle aurait disparues.

-Oui enfin. Il est possible que deux d'entre elle soit ici. Il y a eu des attaques à Mele Mele, et à Ula Ula.

-Alors elle pourrait en être une ?

-Ouais.

Elle sera Mélofée dans ses bras.

-Je me demandai. Pourquoi tu a attribuer un pokéball à Mélofée et l'y met si tu n'ai pas ça ?

-Hé bien... quelqu'un m'a raconter son histoire sur l'amitié qui le liait à un pokémon sauvage. Il l'accompagnait partout, l'attendait sur le bas de sa porte. Mais un jour ce pokémon a disparue, il a été capturer par un dresseur. Il ne la plus jamais revu. Je ne veux juste pas que cela nous arrive à Peluche et moi.

-Qui t'a raconter ça ? Je me sent mal pour lui.

-C'est un ami que je me suis faite à mon arriver à Johto. Il a été très gentil avec une fille perdu comme moi.

 _C'est vrai, elle était seule, seule dans une région inconnue. J'aurais dû l'accompagner, être avec elle pour la soutenir... Attends deux secondes_

-Un, ami ? Un garçon ?

-Oui et vraiment sympa , il m'as appris des tas de choses, et m'a fait visiter tout Johto.

Je grinça des dents. _Il lui appris des choses, quels genre de choses ?_ Je rage. L'imaginer avec un garçon inconnu est insuportable.

-Je devrai te le présenter. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez super biens.

 _Bien sûr. Raaaah, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve... Attends je serai pas entrain de faire un crise de jalousie ? Nan..._

-Et sinon avec ta mère, ça c'est arranger entre vous ?

-On a beaucoup parler, on peut dire qu'on a rattraper le temps perdus.

Je lui pris la main. Nous restions comme ça regardant l'océan et les pokémons s'affairant à leurs activités naturels. Apaisée, pour le moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Le reste de la journée je lui fit visiter les nouvelles installation des îles. La fin des travaux de la Ligue qu'elle avait rater, le tour des îles réinventer...etc. Nous nous déplacions grâce à la pokémonture dracaufeu, elle montait derrière moi, elle me serra la taille et se colla à moi. Mon cœur fit des bonds ahurissant dans ma poitrine. Je déglutis, la sentir si proche me rendais nerveuse.

Pendant toute la revisite elle ne lâchait pas mélofée, et restait près de moi. Mais restant fidèle au engagement qu'elle m'avait faite, elle était devenue et essayait encore d'être courageuse. La fin de la journée approchait, nous sortions de la ligue, et nous arrêtâmes au bord du flanc de la montagne.

-C'est vraiment différent. Mais en même temps ça n'as pas vraiment changer.

-Il y aussi des choses chez toi qui ont changer.

-Ha bon tu es sûre.

Elle rougis et se cacha dans son chapeau

-Bien sûr tu es devenue beaucoup plus courageuse, quand tu es passer derrière la créature pour sauver Mélofée, je ne t'ai pas vue hésiter ou même avoir peur une seule seconde.

-Tu sais, je ne me sentait pas à la hauteur avant, toujours obliger de reposer sur quelqu'un pour me protéger, je veux moi aussi protéger, aider. Et puis je ne me sentait pas digne de toi.

-Stop

-Te voir si courageuse, affronter les adversaire sans même de poser de question. Moi j'étais toujours derrière, un poids. Je voulais être digne de la grande dresseuse que tu es, digne d'être à tes côtés...

-ARRÊTE !

Le lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol, surprise elle poussa un cri, adorable. Je me retrouva au dessus d'elle, mes mains sur ses épaules la maintenant au sol.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît ne te rabaisse pas.

La voir vouloir être digne de moi, c'est moi qui ne devrai pas être digne d'elle, avec tout ses sentiments que je ressent cette attirance.

-C'est moi qui devrait tenir se discours. Être amie avec une fille si jolie, si gentille, si bienveillante, si généreuse, si délicate, si douce...

Nos regards se croisèrent et ne se quittait plus. Tellement de choses passait dans ses yeux je n'arrivais plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Perdue dans son regard. J'allais m'avancer vers elle lorsqu'une voix familière me ramena à la raison.

-Ça va les filles ?

Tili trottina dans notre direction. Je me releva en vitesse et aida Lilie. Il arriva à notre hauteur le sourire au lèvre.

-Qu'es ce que vous faite ?

-Rien, rien... Je faisais redécouvrir Alola à Lilie.

-Tu as donc vue les, nouvelles installations de la Ligue, c'est pas mal hein ?

-C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, dit Lilie.

Je fus appeler par le professeur Euphorbe, une autre attaque a eu lieu, près de la route 13 cette fois. Je dus laisser Tili ramener Lilie à Mele-Mele. Je me rendis rapidement sur place. Je laissa le dracaufeu repartir en me retournant la scène devant moi me laissa sans voix. Les caravanes avaient été bousculer, l'une d'entre elles a carrément été renversée, couchant sur son flanc. Le sol est par endroit tranché et des traces de coupures sont aussi visibles sur les caravanes. De nombreux passants étaient réunis à l'oasis, certains aidaient les riverains d'autres observaient simplement la scène. Je rejoignis le professeur près de la caravane renversée. Il avait l'air perplexe.

-Je n'ai jamais vu d'attaque pareil.

-Que c'est-il passer ici professeur ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce qui a attaquer était gros, puissant et pas très sympas.

-Vous savez ce que c'était ?

-D'après la description fait des habitants du coin, la chose qui les a attaquer corresponds à une des description que tu a faite sur les Ultra-chimère.

-Hum … ça tombe mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai croiser un espèce de pokémon très étrange à la colline Dicarat. Il nous a attaquer Lilie et moi, il a même essayer d'enlever le pokémon de Lilie.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas été blessés ?

-Non, non. On va bien. Mais le pokémon s'est enfuit.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir un lien avec les Ultra-chimère ?

-Je ne sais pas.

C'est la troisième ultra-chimère en deux jours, ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Mais pourquoi sont-elles revenus ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Je laissa le professeur aider les habitants et partis jeter un coup d'œil par où l'ultra-chimère était parti. Des traces étaient visibles sur certains roches, comme ci un énorme pokémon était passer ici.

Après plusieurs minutes a m'enfoncer dans le désert Haina. Je crus apercevoir une énorme objet ce déplacer parmi le rochers. Je couru vers lui mais dans ma précipitation je trébucha sur un kraknoix. Le temps que je me relève, la chose avait disparu. Je mes souvins d'une scène similaire qui elle date de cinq ans me revint. J'avais eu peut de chance ce jour là, j'avais été blesser par Bamboiselle. Cette ultra-chimère avait réussit a mettre K.O tout mes pokémons et a s'enfuir. Je ne la laisserai pas s'enfuir aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus la même qu'il y a cinq ans.

Je m'avança là où l'ultra-chimère avait disparu. J'entendis soudainement une énorme bruit derrière moi. Seulement quand je voulu bouger je n'y arrivait pas. _Mes pieds il sont pris dans des sables mouvants._ J'avais beau me dandiner dans tout les sens, rien. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Je tourna la tête en direction de Bamboiselle, elle avait l'air bien décider à me l'arracher. Je la vis foncer dans ma direction. Je voulu saisir une de mes pokéballs mais quelque chose me poussa violemment. Je me retrouva à terre quelque mètres plus loin. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un visage merveilleux, Lilie se trouvait juste au dessus de moi. Elle me souriait de soulagement.

-Hey... Alors comme ça on chasse du pokémon ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Seulement la situation alarmante ne nous laissaient pas profiter du moment. On se releva rapidement pour faire face à une ultra-chimère pas très heureuse de me revoir. Je lança Raichu qui s'empressa d'attaquer avec psyko. Bamboiselle ne semblait pas être très affectée. Il répliqua avec lame d'air que Raichu esquiva, ses pouvoirs psychiques lui permette d'éviter aisément les attaques invisibles. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu il me semble que les attaques électriques et feu fonctionnaient, ce qui laisse supposer que cette ultra-chimère serait de type acier et vol. Je dit a Raichu d'utiliser tonnerre, cette fois ci l'attaque marcha mais l'ultra-chimère ne broncha pas. Bamboiselle semblait encore plus en colère, il lança une attaque sur des roches près de nous qui s'écroulèrent. Je sauta sur Lilie pour la sauver des débris qui lui tombaient dessus.

-On est quitte.

Je me releva et refis face à l'ultra-chimère. _Elle a osée toucher à Lilie, ça va barder._ Je grimpa sur le rocher le plus proche pour être à la même hauteur que Bamboiselle.

-Raichu ! Fatal foudre !

Raichu lança l'attaque immédiatement. Bamboiselle se le pris de plein fouet, et une fumée épaisse l'entoura. Cette attaque a du bien l'amoché. La fumée était trop épaisse pour voir à travers, je ne vis donc pas l'attaque que Bamboiselle me dirigea. Je me pris un lame d'air et tomba au sol. Je fus sonner après une telle chute, je repris doucement conscience. _Mince, il a du utiliser armure avant de recevoir l'attaque..._ Mon bras droit semblait être le seul endroit toucher.

-Raichu utilise Ultralaser ! Hurlais-je à terre.

Raichu était placer juste au dessus de moi. J'entendis le cri de Bamboiselle de l'autre côté du rocher où j'étais. Je me releva et couru vers le cri. Bamboiselle était entrain de s'enfuir, il volait très rapidement vers la sortie du Désert. Je le poursuivit, courant de toute mes forces, attrapa une Ultraball et la lança en hurlant.

-JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS T'ENFUIR CETTE FOIS !

L'Ultraball lui rebondis sur la tête et s'ouvrit, il fut absorber à l'intérieur. Elle atterrit par terre remua une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis s'arrêta de bouger.

 _Je l'ai fait. J'ai capturée une ultra-chimère._ Je faillis m'écrouler mais Lilie m'attrapa. Elle m'aida à me redresser. Puis se dirigea vers l'Ultraball toujours par terre.

-Je n'arrive à croire que je l'ai eu.

-Moi je l'ai toujours cru.

Elle me souriait puis se pencha pour la ramasser, quand elle se pencha je pu voir sous son décolleté, elle avait un joli soutien gorge blanc exactement comme ça culotte... _Merde, merde, merde. Qu'es ce que je fout merde... Je dois pas regarde mais c'est tellement... sexy sur elle._ Je me ressaisis et attrapa l'ultraball quand elle me la lança. La douleur revint soudainement lorsque je l'attrapa, je poussa un petit cri.

-Qui a-t-il ?

Lilie venu vers moi en un éclair, visiblement inquiète. Je rangea l'ultraball et souleva mon bras endoloris en direction de Lilie. Elle le saisit délicatement. Deux entailles plutôt profondes, je sentais aussi un liquide couler sur ma tempe, cela devait être du à la chute. Le sang coulait encore de mes blessures, Lilie déchira un morceau de sa robe pour couvrir les plaies de mon bras et pris encore un pour ma tête. La partie déchirer remonta très haut le long de sa jambe, je pu voir le haut de sa cuisse

Le rougissement de mes joues devait être terriblement visible, mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard cette fois. Je fixais cette chair blanche qui avait l'air si douce, si appétissante... Quand elle eu finie elle lâcha mon bras.

-On ferrait mieux de rejoindre le professeur et Tili pour s'occuper convenablement de tes blessures. Moon...? Moon ?!

-Heu..oui pardon, tu a raison...

On marcha en direction de l'oasis. Je repensais au combat contre Bamboiselle... _ce ne fut pas chose facile, j'y pense si Lilie n'avait pas été là je me serais faire écrabouiller. D'ailleurs que faisait-elle ici ?_

-Lilie ?

-Hum.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Je pensais que tu étais rentrer à Mele-Mele.

-Je m'inquiétai pour toi, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai demander à Tili de m'accompagner au cas où, et puis il n'a pas été inutile il aide les autres à réparer les dégâts.

-Tu es venu seule.

-Directement, dès j'eus appris que tu te lançais à la poursuite de l'ultra-chimère.

Je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomates actuellement, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise ce genre de chose. Je pris la main de Lilie pour la remercier et la serrais, elle me la serrait en retour.

La soirée ce fini assez rapidement, nous rejoignîmes le professeur et Tili, mais finalement je rentrais seule avec Lilie, elle m'accompagna d'abord à l'hôpital. Je reçu plusieurs bandages et un pansement. Très tard nous arrivions finalement devant chez moi et pendant tout le trajet du désert jusqu'ici nous ne nous sommes jamais lâcher la main. Je tourna vers elle. Elle souriait encore, elle était tellement belle, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire.

Elle s'apprêtait a partir, on ne peut pas finir comme ça je dois lui dire quelque chose.

-Lilie !

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Je... je me demandais si ça te dirais de manger avec moi demain soir ?

-Oui, ça serait génial. On n'avait pas dîner de puis bien longtemps.

Puis elle partie. _Putain, je viens d'inviter Lilie a dîner, et elle a accepter...Je sais pas pourquoi, je suis entrain de d'érailler et ça me rends heureuse._


	6. Chapter 6

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit, Des images de Lilie défilaient devant mes yeux, je m'imaginais des milliers de scénarios. Le matin m'a frappé, j'ai un rendez-vous, enfin pour moi s'en était un. L'inquiétude me gagne complètement, je me leva paniquer. J'étais épuisé. Une nuit blanche et me lever aussi tôt, c'était pas du tout bon pour moi. Je m'habille doucement, mon bras en écharpe m'empêcha de me mouvoir correctement, c'est Lilie qui avait insister pour le bras. Je décida qu'aujourd'hui j'essaierais de dresser Bamboiselle. Je le pris avec moi, si je le sort ce sera dans un endroit désert pour éviter tout accident. Je pris donc la route pour Poni. Avec mon bras blesser je ne pouvais pas aller en volant, je prend le bateau. En passant dans la rue commerciale d ' Ekaeka, j'aperçus Lilie devant une vitrine de magasin de vêtements. Elle hésite entre deux tenues, un débardeur blanc avec rouge plissée, et une robe d'été blanche en dentelles. L'imaginer dans cette robe me fis saliver. Je me glissa derrière elle, passa mon bras autour de sa hanche. Elle sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'es ce que tu fait là ?

-Je vais à Poni pour m'entraîner et toi?

-Je ... je fais les boutiques, rien de très intéressant.

Je souris. _Elle est gênée, c'est trop mignon._ Elle remuait sous mon emprise.

-La façon dont tu me tiens, on dirait un couple, dit-elle en souriant.

Je rougis d'embarras et la lâcha. Elle se moquait de moi. Je Lui chuchota dans l'oreille et reprends le chemin du port.

-Je te conseille la robe.

Le bateau partit assez vite, et une heure après j'étais à Poni. Je traverse le canyon, je me retrouve devant l'Autel de la Lune. Là au moins personne ne risque d'être blesser en cas de perte de contrôle sur Bamboiselle, bien que personne ne pourrait me venir en aide. Je pris l'ultraball dans la main gauche et moi prépara, j'hésitai un instant avant de lancer. Bamboiselle en sortit, il était en plein forme depuis que je suis partie voir l'infirmière du centre pokémon. Il restait devant moi sans bouger, comme mort. J'ai l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose. Par sécurité je pris le pokéball de Raichu, mais Bamboiselle ne réagissait toujours pas. Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention, un buisson bougeait. Un saquedeneu en sortit. _C'est une blague?_ Un bruit énorme derrière moi me pétrifia. J'eus le temps de tourner la tête et de voir Bamboiselle presque sur moi. _C'est pas vrai, deux fois de suite, c'est quoi mon problème ces jours ci!_ Je me prépare à encaisser le coup, quand une lumière aveuglante apparu, je me sentit tirer pour le col et mis sur le côté. La seconde d'après j'étais sur pied avec au-dessus de moi Lunala. Il est sorti de ma pokéball sans que je m'en rende compte. Bamboiselle me paru terrifier, il avança cette fois-ci doucement. Il essayait de s'adresser à moi, je pense qu'il essayait d's'excuser. La présence de Lunala du le faire changer d'avis sur moi. Si je voulais le garder avec moi je n'avais pas le choix que d'accepter. Pour mesurer sa force et pour m'accorder un peu de sa confiance, je le fis combattre contre Lunala.

Les heures passèrent, mes pokémon fatiguaient, il fallait que je rentre pour les laisser se reposer et pour me préparer pour ce soir. Sur le bateau je décidais de laisser Lunala dehors, il sortait si rarement. Pendant le trajet je jouait avec Raichu et regarda Lunala voler au dessus de nos têtes. Un peu de calme entre l'événement de ce matin, et l'événement de ce soir, n'était pas de trop.

Arriver chez moi, j'allais directement dans ma chambre. Me préparer allait me prendre du temps. Avec un bras en moins, forcement. J'entendis ma mère m'appeler depuis le salon.

-Moon ! Tu sors ce soir?

-Oui, je vais manger dehors.

-Ah oui ? Et comment s'appelle celui pour qui te prépare?

-Maman! Je vais manger avec Lilie.

-Roooh, tu n'est pas drôle ma fille. À ton âge je sortais beaucoup plus, et pas toujours avec le même garçon.

-Maman!

Je mis une jupe avec des collants, une chemise avec une veste et mon bonnet fétiche rouge. Ma mère m'attendait à la sortie de ma chambre toute émue.

-Le premier rendez-vous de ma fille.

-Je sorte juste avec Lilie.

-Ooooh, je vois, ça m'étonne un peu, mais, temps que tu es heureuse.

Je rougis follement gênée.

-On sors pas ensemble, je vais juste dîner avec elle.

On sonna à la porte, ma mère partit ouvrir pendant que je finissais de me préparer. Elle se tourne vers moi le sourire au lèvres.

-C'est pour toi.

Lilie était à l'entrée, elle m'attendait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait la robe de ce matin et comme je l'imagine, elle est magnifique. Elle avait suivi mon conseil ça me faisais une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Je m'avança timidement le cœur battant. Ces cheveux en queue de cheval sur ses épaules. Je me tient devant elle, muette, le silence ne semblait pas la gêner.

-Prête?

Je hocha la tête, salua ma mère et nous prenions la route. Nous marchons côte à côte, un silence agréable nous accompagna. Je voulais lui prendre la main, mais me suis retenu, je pensais que c'était un peu déplacer. On est pas aussi proche qu'avant, je veux dire, on se connait pas totalement. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore d'elle, ce qu'il est arrivé pendant ses années, ce qu'elle a fait. Je me pose peut être trop de questions.

-Où m'emmène-tu dîner?

-Il ya un endroit où j'aime bien manger après une longue journée d'entrainement.

Nous arriveons à notre destination. Un petit resto qui n'était pas indiqué sur la carte. J'aimais bien sa simplicité, il me permettait d'échapper au stress d'être maître.

Nous nous asseyons à une table près d'une fenêtre, l'une en face de l'autre. Je fit rapidement un choix mais Lilie ne saivait pas quoi choisir.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de plats, tu n'as qu'a choisi pour moi.

-D'accord.

Je décida de lui prendre un plat doux, un mélange de sucré et de salé. Elle me parle de ses aventures à Kanto, de son premier combat, de sa première victoire, de sa première défaite. Elle me parla aussi des différents dresseurs qu'elle a rencontrés et qu'ils ont aidé pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Elle me reparla du dresseur qui l'avait guidé tout au long de son voyage au travers de la région. Je me crispa, elle me parle encore de lui. Je dois dire que ça ne va pas, je n'aime pas l'entendre parler de lui, en plus pendant notre rendez vous.

-Et toi? C'est-il passer des choses extraordinaires ...?

-Nan, ria-je. Que des choses banales et ennuyeuses de Maître de la Ligue. Quelles tournois par-ci, des mystères à résoudre, des demandes à gérer. Heureusement le conseil et Tili étaient là. J'ai aidé le professeur Euphorbe par moments, il était perdu sans toi.

Elle rit et moi je sourit bêtement, ma petite crise de jalousie était passer.

Nous finissions nos assiettes, je lui propose d'aller au bar pour boire un petit truc avant de rentrer. À cette heure-ci le bar était bombé, par des gens qui sortent du boulot, des jeunes qui veulent se bourrer la gueule. Nous nous installions sur les tabourets, et commence à boire, sans alcool bien sûr. J'ai reçu un appel, je prévenus Lilie et sortis.

-Professeur Euphorbe, que se passe-t-il pour que vous m'appeliez à une heure pareil.

-Je voulais t'informer que les traces de l'attaque à Malie sont semblables aux autres attaques.

-Vous voulez dire une autre ultra-chimère est revenu.

-Non, je pense qu'elles le sont toutes. On nous a rapporter d'autres menus incidents, et qui correspond aux ultra-chimères.

-Je vois. Je verrais ça demain professeur. Je suis de sortie avec Lilie, et je l'ai laissé beaucoup trop longtemps. Bonne soirée professeur.

-Bonne soirée Moon.

Quand je suis revenu au bar, je vis, un homme que je ne connaissais pas, servant des verres à Lilie qui les buvait sans poser des questions. Je me précipitais vers eux, et poussa l'homme.

-Dégage!

-Ça va, on ne faisaient que connaissance.

-C'est ça. Je t'ai dit dégage.

Il partit à contre cœur, tout l'attention du bar tourner vers lui. Je soulève Lilie par les épaules et décida de ramener chez elle. Elle était complètement soûle.

-Pourquoi tu lui a dit de partir? Il était gentil. Il m'offrait de quoi boire.

-Sans aucune arrière pensées? Lilie tu devrais faire plus attention maintenant, tu es devenu une femme très jolie et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Nous marchions seulement sur le sentier en direction de l'ancien laboratoire d'Euphorbe. Je laissa Lilie marcher seule, mais je la tenais par la main pour qu'elle ne parte pas dans le décor. Nous étions silencieuses pendant une bonne partie du chemin, quand Lilie me dise soudainement.

-Tu pense vraiment ce que tu as dit?

-De quoi ?

-Que je suis jolie?

Je m'arrêta et me tourna vers elle surprise. Je ne sais pas si s'était dû à l'alcool, mais les yeux de Lilie étaient entièrement sincère. Je bégalais prise de court, mais avant que je ne puise dire quoi que ce soit. Les lèvres de Lilie me firent taire. Elle m'embrassait, ses lèvres attrapèrent les miennes. Mais au lieu de la retirer parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, je répondis à son baiser. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais me paru durée une éternité. Lilie s'éloigna et tomba sur moi. Je ne savait pas quoi faire, je la pris dans mes bras et relava sa tête. Elle s'était endormit. Je souffla, la souleva avec mon bras et la ramena chez elle.

Je me souvenais de chaque pas que j'avais fait jusqu'à moi, avec plus qu'une seule envie en tête. Heureusement ma mère ne serait pas là cette nuit. Cette soirée a été un désastre. Même si ce que m'as offert Lilie n'égale rien au monde, c'était mal. Je ne peux pas continuer à penser comme ça d'elle dans son dos. Je sais que c'est mal et pourtant je savais que ce soir je ne pourrais pas me retenir. Je m'installais dans mon lit, enleva mon short et mis main dans ma culotte. Je peux faire une chose maintenant, prier pour que personne n'arrive jamais à lire dans mes pensées.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveilla tôt ce matin. Mais par flemme je restais dans mon lit à ressasser mes souvenirs de la soirée d'hier. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Lilie en face. Ma tête tournait et mes souvenirs avec. La sonnette de la porte me sortie de ma rêverie. Je me leva et me dirigea vers celle ci. C'était Lilie. Quand j'ouvris elle resta muette un moment et évitait mon regard. Elle avait l'air gêner de quelque chose.

-Salut.

-...salut.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, j'ai eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici.

-Je suis désolé... j'aurai du venir pour voir si tu allait bien.

-Pourquoi, il s'est passer quelque chose hier soir ?

Elle ne souvenait pas qu'elle avait bu à en vomir. Le souvenir de Lilie m'embrassant me reviens. Je me mis à rougir intensément.

-Hé bien, un homme t'as offert des verres avec de l'alcool et tu as fini ivre morte donc je t'ai ramener chez toi.

Lilie rougis et s'excusa. Je lui dis que ce n'était rien et la fis entrer. Malgré sa gueule de bois évidente, je voyais bien que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

-Lilie, tu peux me dire ce qui ne vas pas.

-De quoi ?

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Hé bien, je... j'ai reçu un message de Gladio.

-Et ?

-Il me disait qu'il était bien arriver et que maman allait de mieux en mieux.

-C'est super ! Mais alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Tu te souviens du garçon dont je t'avais parler ? Celui que j'ai rencontrer à Kanto.

 _Ça sent pas bon._

-Gladio l'as rencontrer et... je préfère te montrer plutôt ce qu'il a écrit.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et me le tendit, je lus la fin du message :

« J'ai rencontrer Blue, ton ami était avec mère quand je suis arriver. Il s'inquiète pour toi et m'as demander de tes nouvelles. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise mais il a décider de te rejoindre à Alola.

On se reparle plus tard, Gladio. »

Je resta interdite un moment. Puis me tourna lentement vers Lilie.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis contente de le revoir mais... je voulais profiter de mon retour pour être avec toi.

On se regarda dans les yeux. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je m'avança doucement de son visage nos yeux ne quittèrent à aucun moment. J'allais l'embrasser quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Salut les filles.

 _Maman..._ On se retourna nos visages rouges. Ma mère entra et déposa ses affaires sur la tables et nous regarda curieuse.

-Qu'es ce que vous faites ce matin ? Je reviens du marché et j'ai amener de quoi déjeuner. Tu reste manger avec nous Lilie ?

-Avec plaisir Madame.

-Tu peux m'appeler Lady tu sais.

Lilie hocha la tête. Je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

-Je devrai avoir quelque chose pour ton mal de crâne.

Je fouilla dans les placard pendant qu'elle m'observait. Je fit un visage triomphant, j'ai finalement trouver ce que je cherchais. Lilie me tira soudainement la manche elle semblait encore perdue.

-Tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre cette nuit. On était sur le chemin pour rentrer au laboratoire quand tu m'as dis que... tu me trouvais jolie, puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'ai... embrasser...

Lilie était revenue de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Nous restions silencieuse, elle garda la tête baisser attendant ma réaction. Je la fixais sans savoir quoi faire. Mon corps se mit à bouger tout seul. J'attrapais son menton et releva sa tête. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, lorsque le téléphone de Lilie sonna. Elle ouvrit son téléphone à clapet et lu le message.

-On vient de m'envoyer un message. Et il est de Blue. Il me dit d'aller au port, qu'une surprise m'attendait.

 _Merde il est déjà là._ _Mais putain qu'es ce que je fous depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai faillie l'embrasser et maintenant je lui prends le menton. C'est ma meilleure amie putain._ Nous sortions de la salle de bain puis rejoignions ma mère. Le déjeuner fut agréable, ma mère nous raconta encore une de ses aventures amoureuse, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise. Après ce qu'il c'est passer dans la salle de bain, l'entendre parler de relation amoureuse me gênais atrocement. Je jeta un coup d'œil à Lilie, elle avait l'air d'écouter attentivement ce que disait ma mère. Elle était complètement captiver.

Je me leva de table. Je m'excusa de partir aussi précipitamment et quitta la maison avec Lilie. Elle me regarda dans les yeux curieuse.

-Pourquoi veut-tu partir aussi vite ?

-Blue t'as donner une heure pour aller au port ?

-Non.

-Et bien on ferait mieux de partir maintenant, ce serait mauvais de le faire patienter tu ne pense pas ?

Elle acquiesça et nous prenions la route du port. Je ne peux surtout pas rester encore seule avec toi, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je risque de merder.

Nous arrivons en peut de temps, par chance il ne s'était rien passer pendant le chemin. Un bateau attendait déjà au port. Plus nous approchions du bateau, plus les battements de mon cœur accéléraient. Je me sentais vraiment très nerveuse. _Et si jamais elle passait tout son temps avec lui ? Et si elle repartait avec lui ?_ Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à d'autres scénarios catastrophes. J'aperçus un garçon, qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que nous, attendre une valise à la main. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers ici il sourit. Il courra à moitié et prit Lilie dans ses bras. Ils restent enlacés comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se retire.

-Hey ! Tu m'as beaucoup manquer.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer.

Elle détache son yeux de lui pour les diriger vers moi. Il fait de même et sembla légèrement surpris. Lilie interrompit notre duel de regard en me présentant.

-Je te présente Moon, ma meilleure amie et maître d'Alola.

-Oui tu m'as tellement parler d'elle. Et tu m'as aussi obliger à regarder le tournoi d'Alola tout les ans.

Ils rirent et parlèrent de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant le temps où ils avaient étés séparés. Ça me donne vraiment la nausée. Je ne peux pas rester là. Je m'excuse puis me dirige vers les toilettes et m'enferme dans une cabine. Ma nausée commença doucement à partir. Je resta un moment assise sur les toilettes, quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrée. On toqua à ma porte et je reconnu la voix de Lilie.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je secoua ma tête pour faire partir toutes mes pensées lubrique envers Lilie, je sortis et me retrouva en face d'elle, juste quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Mon action précédente a été vaine. _Ça commence à me rendre folle._ Je la vis rougir avant qu'elle ne s'écarte.

-Tu es partis soudainement. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Je lui souris puis la pris dans mes bras. _Bon ok, je suis peut être un peu jalouse._

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu dépasser par les événements.

Elle me sourit en retour puis me prends pas la main et nous rejoignions Blue.

Lilie insista pour qu'on lui fasse le tour des îles. Et j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui résister. Et puis je ne peux pas non plus la laisser seule avec lui. Je me sentis mal tout le long. Mes nausée revenait à chaque fois qu'il était un peu trop proche d'elle, et s'il la touchait je l'écartais rapidement. _C'était la journée la plus épuisante et stressante de toute ma vie. Et Lilie ne voit rien évidement._ Elle riait tranquillement avec Blue lorsqu'il chatouillait un Noadkoko. Ses feuilles se balançaient d'un côté puis de l'autre. _Je me demande comment il fait pour rester debout._ J'en profita pour souffler un peu. Je m'assoie le long de la plage le nez en l'air. Je fixa un point se déplacer dans le ciel. Je mis quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas normale. Je décida de les abandonner pour un moment histoire d'avoir le cœur net sur l'origine de cette chose. Le dracaufeu m'emmena assez haut. Je m'apperçu trop tard que ce point dans le ciel, était en fait une des ultra chimère réapparurent sur les îles. Mouscoto. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, il est déjà sur moi. Par je ne sais quel miracle, il s'enfuit. Je ne suis pas blesser je peux juste voir Bamboiselle près de moi. Il rentre dans son ultraball avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je retourne auprès de Blue et Lilie. Et Nous rentrons ensemble sans que je leur dise quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Je dais en tout cas où est partis Mouscoto et où j'irai donc demain.

On arriva assez tard devant chez moi et Lilie préfère loger Blue pendant son séjour. Je dégluti et les quitta très inquiète. Je ne peux pas supporter les imaginer seules, surtout avec les ultra chimères qui se baladent. Je m'apprêtais à rentrée quand je sentis qu'on tirait sur mon pantalon. Peluche était à mes pied et tenait mon pantalon d'une main. Il poussait des petits cris, et son visage était triste.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Lilie ?

Il tourna la tête vers la route et tira de nouveau. Je le pris dans mes bras et m'engagea sur la route. On marcha jusqu'à l'ancien laboratoire. Je longea le mur pour arriver à la porte quand j'entendis des voix venir de cette dernière. Je me rapprocha pour les entendre. C'était Lilie et Blue.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je te dis qu'elle te cache quelque chose. Tu ne la vois pas pendant cinq ans et elle redevient ta meilleure amie comme ci de rien était. Et puis tu as vu comme elle s'est comportée toute la journée. Je te dis que quelque chose cloche. Tu devrais arrêter de la voir.

-Je sais qu'elle est différente d'avant et que... qu'elle était bizarre aujourd'hui. Mais je lui fais confiance.

-Et comment tu sais que tu peux lui faire confiance. Tu es mon amie et je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normale.

-Tu as peut être raison.

Je me suis enfuit avant de pouvoir en entendre plus. Comment il pouvait arriver et remettre en cause ma relation avec Lilie. Mais je ne plus le nier, je n'arrive plus à me mentir. Il a raison je cache bien quelque chose à Lilie, tout ses sentiment que j'éprouve envers elle pourraient tout changer.


	8. Chapter 8

Je marchais dans le jardin de Mele-Mele. Il était étrangement calme. J'avais laisser Lilie et Blue pour la journée pour me concentrer sur la chasse au Mouscoto. Rien, pas un bruit. Pas même un pokémon. Aucun doute, Mouscoto était bien passer par ici. Je m'assis au milieu du jardin et attendis. Je resta là pendant plus d'une heure avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Je vis les pokémons sortaient un à un de leurs cachettes. Au bout de la deuxième heure, le jardin avait retrouver son activité. Apparemment il n'était plus ici. Peut être qu'il savait que j'arrivais. Je rentra donc chez moi déçu. Ma mère comme à son habitude n'était pas à la maison, à mon grand soulagement. Je m'assis seule sur le canapé du salon. Lilie devait actuellement être à la ligue. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de le faire visiter à Blue hier. Je ne lui ai pas reparler depuis la conversation que j'ai surprise. Je ne sais pas si je devrai lui dire, tout est confus depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Ai-je vraiment des sentiments pour elle ? Je ne veux pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai perdu la piste de Mouscoto. Je décide de lui envoyer un message :

« - Hey, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner, mais j'ai des trucs avec les ultra-chimère à régler. »

Je n'attendis pas longtemps la réponse.

« - C'est pas grave. On n'a qu'à dîner ce soir, toutes les deux. »

Je rougis. Elle me propose de la voir ce soir. Rien que toutes les deux. Je sais que j'espère trop mais ça ressemble beaucoup à un rencard.

« - Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir passer la soirée avec lui ?

\- Plus que sûr. J'ai déjà passer ma journée avec lui et je ne t'ai pas vu, tu me manque »

Mon corps fut pris d'un frémissement. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîna.

« Retrouve moi au jardin de Mele-Mele ce soir, je prépare un pique-nique. »

Je trouve ça un peu trop romantique pour un simple dîner. Je commence à avoir des doutes sur le fait que ce soit juste un dîner entre amies.

Je décide de retrouver le professeur Euphorbe chez lui pour m'informer de quelconques événements. J'y passa le reste de la journée. Euphorbe n'avait aucunes nouvelles informations, rien depuis que j'ai capturer Bamboiselle. Je resta pour m'occuper de sa fille pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle est son portrait cracher, à l'exception qu'elle portait des couettes.

L'heure du rendez vous approchait, je laissa donc Euphorbe et sa fille Orchidie. Je pris le chemin du jardin. Sur le dos du Dracaufeu je reçu un message de Margie.

« On ne te voit plus depuis quelques jours, on a la prochaine ligue a organiser je te le rappel, on a besoin de toi demain tu as intérêt à être là. »

C'est vrai, depuis le retour de Lilie et des ultra-chimères, j'ai négliger mes devoirs de Maître. Je réglerai ça demain avec les autres. Le dracaufeu me déposa devant la grotte qui mène au jardin. _Merde, mon cœur. Je dois me calmer, je suis beaucoup trop impatiente..._ Je pénétra dans la grotte, la seule que j'arrive à entendre étaient les battements de mon cœur. La lueur du jour m'éblouis quand je sortis de cette dernière. J'aperçus Lilie qui m'attendait sur la couverture de pique-nique. Elle avait les cheveux lâcher tombant sur ses épaules, une courte robe blanche, une veste poser elle aussi poser sur ses épaules et son chapeau blanc. Elle se tourna vers moi et lorsque qu'elle me vit elle me sourit et ses joues devenait légèrement rose. Je ne pouvais regarder rien d'autre que Lilie pendant que je m'avançais dans les hautes herbes. Elle ne détacha pas son regards du miens. Je m'assis près d'elle, elle pris ma main. Je suis sûr qu'elle pouvait entendre mon cœur battre. C'est lorsque je pu enfin détacher mes yeux des siens que je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait presque plus de pokémons. _Il était pourtant plein de vie tout à l'heure, c'est vraiment bizarre._ Lilie ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer, après tout le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-C'est beau.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. On ne pouvait pas voir le soleil se coucher d'ici, mais les nuages viraient du rose au mauve, avec en fond un ciel orange jaune. _Elle a raison, c'est magnifique._ Mais la chose la plus belle du jardin restait Lilie. _J'arrive pas à croire que je sorte des trucs aussi kitch._ Soudain mon envie de l'embrasser refit surface. La lumière reflétait dans se yeux, ce qui est vraiment hypnotisant. Ces yeux me fixaient à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Je me pencha sur elle.

-On devrait peut être manger...

Je la fixa incompréhensive. Je me redressa et dis un peu gêner.

-Ouais, tu as raison je meurs de faim.

Elle attrapa un sandwich de son panier, et me le tendit. Je leva mon bras pour le prendre, lorsque quelque chose heurta Lilie et l'emporta. Mes yeux s'élargissaient de peur. Je me précipita pour voir où était Lilie. Mais je ne vis qu'une seule chose, un énorme moustique rouge à quatre pattes et un long nez gris, pencher sur Lilie et le sandwich qu'elle m'avait tendus dans sa bouche. _Mouscoto._ Je vis rouge, je fonça droit sur lui pleine de rage. Je sauta sur son dos, mais avec mon bras blesser je ne tenu pas longtemps. Il m'envoya dans les hautes herbes. Je me leva avec difficulté. Mon bras était douloureux mais n'en tenais pas compte, sauver Lilie était le plus important. Je saisis l'ultraball de Bamboiselle et la lança en l'air. Il sortit et fit face à Mouscoto. Il chargea et l'aplatit contre un des mur de roches du jardin. Je me rapprocha de Lilie. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore m'inquiéter pour elle, pas tant que Mouscoto était encore en état de nuire. Bamboiselle fut écraser par marto-poing, Mouscoto en profita pour échapper à l'étreinte de ce dernier. Il se précipita sur moi. Je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de Lilie. J'attrapai une de mes pokéballs et le frappa à la tête avec. Il trébucha légèrement, se releva et m'asséna un coup dans le ventre. J'atterris à plusieurs mètres. La douleur était atroce. Je n'arrivais pas à me lever. Je releva la tête péniblement, Mouscoto avait pris Lilie sur son épaule. _Lilie_ _._ La peur me fit faire un ultime effort, je me leva et sauta sur son dos. Avec moi en plus il n'arrivait pas à s'envoler. Je tiens bon jusqu'à ce que Bamboiselle ne vienne m'aider. Il lança un luminocanon sur ses pattes, il tomba en arrière et m'écrasa. Lilie tomba juste à côté, elle semblait toujours évanouie. Bamboiselle en profita pour affaiblir le plus possible Mouscoto. Toujours sous lui, je parvins à prendre une de mes ultraball et l'ouvris. Le poids qui me bloquait disparue soudainement. Il était rentrer, et il allait y rester. Je pris un temps pour souffler. Bamboiselle retourna dans sa propre ultraball, et moi je me releva tant bien que mal. Je m'agenouillai près de Lilie toujours sur le sol. Je m'assurai qu'elle respirait encore. Je n'entendais ni ne sentais rien. Paniquée, j'ouvris sa bouche et colla mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je souffla le plus d'air que je pouvais. J'effectuai cette action désespéré autant de fois que nécessaire. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et toussa. Je l'aida à s'asseoir et la pris dans mes bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur... ne me refait plus jamais de frayeur comme ça.

Des larmes avaient commencer à couler sans que je m'en rendes compte. Lilie me rendit mon étreinte, me serrant doucement avec ses bras. Je l'éloigna pour la regarder dans les yeux, et sans prévenir je l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et elle était vivante c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	9. Chapter 9

Au bout de plusieurs secondes je fus ramener à la réalité par les cries d'un personnes. Quelqu'un appelait Lilie. Je m'éloigna d'elle. Elle me fixait, la bouche béante. Je compris ce que je venais de faire. _Putain ! J'ai merder !_ Blue nous rejoignit et m'écarta de Lilie. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et semblait très inquiet, mais elle continuait de me fixer. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'elle va dire ou faire. Je me relève et me met à courir. Je quitte le jardin malgré les appels de Lilie. Je continue à courir. _Putain mais qu'est ce que que j'ai fait ?! Je suis foutue, c'est fini, elle sait tout._ Je cours jusqu'au temple de Tokorico. Je me laisse tomber par terre et pleure. _Je suis pitoyable._ J'entendis un bruit. Je leva la tête et vis Tokorico devant moi. Je n'ai pas capturer les Tokos pour qu'ils puissent protéger les îles si jamais les ultra-chimères reviendraient. Seulement, ça n'a servit à rien. Mouscoto a attaquer Lilie et Tokorico n'a rien fait. Il est toujours dans son temple. Je suis tellement en colère. Je me met à lui lancer les premières choses qui me tombent sous la main. Il ne bouge pas et me fixe.

-Tu étais sensé la protéger, nous protéger. Tu n'as rien fait ! Elle a été blesser. C'est de ta faute. Tout ça est de ta faute.

Je me sentais tomber sur le dos. Le monde autour de moi devenait flou. La douleur que j'ignorai jusque là me revint d'un coup. Et tout devenu noir.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. Le monde est blanc et flou. J'entends des voix, je crois qu'elle parle de moi. J'entends mon nom. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ferme les yeux, tout redeviens noir. Je dors, je crois. Je ne ressent plus la douleur. Après un temps indéfini, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. La pièce est sombre. Je sens qu'on tient ma main. Je crois qu'il fait nuit. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est. Je tourne la tête vers a personne à mes côté.Une tête blonde est affalée sur mon lit. _Lilie ?_ Sur sa chaise je peux voir un chapeau blanc. Le même qu'elle portait quand elle sait fait attaquer. Il est légèrement abîmé. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle est tellement belle. Lorsque je bougea pour la regarder, mon corps fut pris de douleur. D'un coup les souvenirs me revinrent. Pris de panique je me releva en sursaut. Je gémis de douleur, ce qui réveilla Lilie.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Les docteurs ont dit que tu devais rester allonger.

Elle me força à me rallonger dans mon lit.

-Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as quelques côtes fêlées et de nombreux hématomes. Par chance tu n'as fait d'hémorragie interne.

Elle se tut et me fixa. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleurer. Et je remarqua qu'ils recommençaient à se remplir de larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots en me prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur...

Elle me faisait très mal en m'étreignant comme ça, mais je m'en fichais.

-Tu es partis, on t'a chercher pendant des heures... On t'a retrouver à l'hôpital, inconsciente... J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose...

Elle ne s'arrêta de pleurer qu'après plusieurs minutes dans mes bras. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et sécha ses larmes. Elle ne lâcha à aucun moment ma main, ni pendant la visite des médecins, ni pendant la visite de ma mère, ni celle de Tili et du conseil 4. Nous nous retrouvions finalement seules.

-D'après les médecins c'est Tokorico qui t'a amener ici, tu en à de la chance.

 _Il m'a sauver ? Ça me rappel bizarrement quelque chose._

 _La première fois que j'ai rencontrer Lilie. Tokorico était intervenu, il a sauver …. c'est peut être à ce moment là que j'ai commencer à tomber amoureuse de Lilie._

 _Je le remercierai plus tard, même si je suis toujours en colère._ Lilie me sourit, mon cœur battit plus fort pendant un instant.

-Je suis aller le voir.

-De quoi ? Comment ça tu es aller le voir ?

-Je lui ai demander de protéger l'île des ultra-chimères après que tu sois partie. Tu t'es fait attaquer et j'étais énervée contre lui. Alors je suis le voir et je crois que je me suis évanouie. Il a du me conduire ici.

Elle détourna les yeux et ses joues rougirent.

-Tout ça à cause de moi, je suis désolé...

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Après ce que je fait tout à l'heure.

Elle me regarda surprise, le visage entièrement rouge.

-Heu... je... c'est...

Nous sursautions, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Blue entra. _Merde. Je ne sais pas si je devrai le remercier de nous avoir interrompu ou l'étrangler._ Il couru auprès de Lilie, et finit par m'adresser un regard.

-Je suis content que tu n'ai rien. Lilie aurait été inconsolable.

Lilie le frappa aux côté le visage toujours rouge. Il rit puis continua.

-Mais pourquoi tu es partie si vite ? Tu as faillie laisser Lilie toute seule, heureusement que je suis arriver à temps.

 _Ça y est je sais, attends un peu que je t'étrangle._ Je soupira et posa ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je ne veux pas le voir, je voudrai qu'il ne soit jamais venu. Comme ci Lilie lisait dans mes pensées, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu pourrais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, je n'ai toujours pas manger et la nourriture d'hôpital...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Blue compris. Il hésita un moment en me fusillant du regard avant de partir. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien partie avant de se tourner vers moi d'un air sérieux.

-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

Je déglutis. Une sueur froid parcouru mon dos. Je ne suis absolument pas prête à parler du baiser.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer lorsque j'étais inconsciente ?

Je la regarda surprise et soupira de soulagement.

-Après que tu m'as tendu le sandwich, Mouscoto t'as sauter dessus et plaquer au sol.

Je l'observa incertaine, était-elle sûr de vouloir entendre la suite ? Elle semblait attentive, sûr d'elle, à l'écoute. Je lui raconta tout dans les moindre détails. Son visage s'attristait à chaque mot. Quand j'eus fini, elle attrapa ma main et la massa. Elle avait baisser la tête.

-Donc pendant quelques secondes je ne respirait plus ?

Je hocha la tête.

-Donc tu m'as sauver la vie.

Je hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle se pencha sur moi et me serra dasn ses bras.

-Merci.

Son souffle dans mes oreilles me fit me sentir toute chaude. Je pouvais savourer toute la chaleur de son corps. Inconsciemment je la serra plus fort. Je passa ensuite mes bars autour de son cou, porta mes lèvres, prêt à embrasser sa peau. J'arrêtai mon mouvement quand je vis a porte s'ouvrir et Blue me porter un regard meurtrier. Il ferma comme même la porte. Le son de la voix de Lilie me ramena à la réalité.

-Je suis soulager.

 _Hein ?_

-Quoi ?

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrasser.

 _Hein ?_

-Quoi ? Tu pensais que je l'avais fait pourquoi ?

Elle rougit brutalement et s'éloigna.

-Je...je...je...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer et puis Blue ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. À demain.

Elle sortit rapidement et laissa entrer Blue. Il regarda Lilie partir surpris puis avança l'air sombre. Il me tendit des produit sortis d'un distributeur, des chips, un sandwich et un soda. Il se pencha sur moi toujours ce regards meurtrier.

-Lilie n'a peut être rien remarquer, mais moi je t'ai vu. Au jardin et maintenant ici. Je sais ce que tu veux d'elle. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu lui a déjà attirer assez de problèmes, elle a été blesser. Tout ça à cause de toi. Reste loin d'elle.

Sur ses mots il partit me laissant enfin seule. _Es ce qu'il m'as vu embrasser Lilie, merde, ça a renforcer sa haine envers moi. Il y a une chose que je sais, je n'ai aucuns liens avec les ultra-chimères. Ce n'est donc pas ma faute. Mais alors pourquoi Lilie ? Pourquoi Mouscoto enlèverai Lilie ? Peut être que ça a un lien avec sa mère._ Je pris mon téléphone et contacta Gladio. Il doit encore être debout à cette heure à Kanto.

-Oui allô ?

-Gladio, c'est Moon.

-Moon ! Comment va-tu ?

-Je suis à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Que c'est-il passer ?

-Je te raconterai plus tard, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appeler. Tu pourrai me passer ta mère ?

-Hein ? Oui bien sûr, je te la passe, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

 _Moi aussi._ J'ai parler quelques fois à la mère de Gladio et Lilie depuis ses 5 dernières années.

-Allô, Moon ? Tout va bien ?

-Elsa-Mina j'aimerai vous poser des questions sur votre séjour à Kanto.

-Tu voudrai partir en vacances ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas chômer durant tout ses tournois et puis diriger toute une région, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Non, non... C'est... plus professionnel. Lors des dernières années y a-t-il eu des événement inexpliqués ?

-Des événements inexpliqués ?

-Oui, comme des attaques de pokémons ou d'enlèvement.

-C'est possible, j'ai entendu le professeur se plaindre, de nombreuses villes et habitations avaient été attaquer par des pokémons inconnus. Mais aucunes disparitions.

-Merci vous pouvez me repasser Gladio.

-Oui, à bientôt Moon.

-Ouais.

-Gladio, c'est-il passer quelques choses depuis que tu es arriver ?

-Non, il paraît qu'il y a eu pas mal de choses étranges mais rien depuis que je suis là.

-D'accord, merci

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, qu'es ce qu'il t'ai arriver ?

-Ah, je me suis blesser pendant un combat, mais je vais bien, je sors demain.

-Ok, je dois te laisser, je vais emmener ma mère au resto, prends soin de toi.

-Ok, bonne soirée.

Je raccrocha et jeta mon téléphone sur le lit. Je balança ma tête en arrière en soufflant. _Merde, les ultra-chimères suivent vraiment Lilie._ Je me leva malgré la douleur pris mon manger et mes affaires laisser près de mon lit. Je courut en dehors de l'hôpital. Plus qu'une chose à faire, trouver Tokorico avant qu'une des ultra-chimères ne s'en prennent à Lilie.

Note de l'auteur:

Toutes mes excuses, j'avais essayer une nouvelle façon d'enregistrer mon chapitre mais ça n'a pas marcher, j'ai corriger le problème et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et que vous attendrez patiemment le prochain.


	10. Chapter 10

Le chemin jusqu'au temple était long et douloureux. La pluie tombait lourdement sur ma capuche et mon manteau couvrait tout juste mon corps. J'envoyai un message à Margie pour lui dire que j'allais devoir m'absenter de mon devoir de maître d'Alola, et que je confiais l'organisation de tournoi et la protection des îles au conseil 4. J'arrivai finalement avec beaucoup de peine à l'entrée du temple. Pendant le chemin une de mes blessures à la tête s'était remise à saigner. J'essuyai comme je pu mon visage. Je m'asseyais à l'abri de la tempête essoufflée, mes cheveux collant et mon manteau trempé. Le vent soufflait forts et on ne voyait pas à trois mètre. Je me demandais même comment j'avais fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Seuls les éclair illuminaient le ciel. Quand un de ses éclairs illuminait de nouveau le paysage, il apparut. Face à moi, attendant que parle. J'arrivais à le fixer malgré la noirceur, plus calme que tout à l'heure.

-Merci de m'avoir amener à l'hôpital. Mais ça ne change pas grand chose, tu as laisser Mouscoto s'en prendre à Lilie.

Il avança vers moi le visage toujours impassible. Je remarqua enfin un bandage sur son aile gauche. _Non... il se serait vraiment battu en fin de compte ?_ Je réalisai mon erreur, et baissai la tête honteuse. Il effleura ma tête nue pour m'inviter à le suivre à l'intérieur du temple. L'intérieur était sombre et humide. Je décida de faire un feu de camp non loin de l'entrée pour me réchauffer. Une fois fait je me tournai vers Tokorico.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir reprocher ce qui est arriver. Je comprends maintenant que tu as fait de ton mieux. J'ai besoins de toi. J'ai capturer Mouscoto et j'aimerai me battre contre toi.

Il hocha la tête et se mit en position de combat. _Hein ? Maintenant ? Bon, ok._ Je sortis Mouscoto de son ultraball. Il se tenait debout dos à moi. Il étudia les lieux et compris ce qu'il s'était passer. Il ne m'attaqua pas comparer à Bamboiselle, il savait que j'avais gagner. Il m'accepta comme maître et fit face à Tokorico. Toute la nuit j'habituerai Mouscoto à obéir à mes ordres et ferrai de lui un nouveau rempart contre les ultra-chimères.

Au lever du jour, je m'allongeai près du feu éteint et décida de dormir un peu. La nuit passer à apprivoiser Mouscoto m'avait complètement épuiser. Mouscoto était déjà paisiblement dans on ultraball. Je regarda le lever du soleil. _J'ai laisser tout le monde sans nouvelles, Lilie doit être morte d'inquiétude. Ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. Mais je dois la laisser le plus loin possible de toute cette merde. Si je lui dis elle voudra à coup sûr m'accompagner. Elle est déjà bien assez en danger._ Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement. La dernière que j'ai vu était Tokorico pencher sur moi attendant que je m'endorme. Je pensa une dernière fois à Lilie avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

La pluie tombait furieusement. Je progressai avec beaucoup de difficulté à travers cette tempête. Les éclairs n'éclaircissaient qu'à peine les alentour. Mes cris se faisaient taire par le vent. Impossible même pour moi de savoir ce que je disais. Je cherche quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mais où est tu ? Soudainement un éclair me montra ce que je cherchais. Lilie. Allonger sur le sol. Devant une étrange créature noire et difforme. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux fous, rouge sanglant, et disparu. Je m'écroulai sur Lilie. Les larmes inondaient mon visage pourtant trempé. Mes hurlements arrivaient finalement à traverser l'orage. Je sentis que quelque chose touchais ma joue, mais il n'y avait rien à part moi et Lilie... Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Une petite fille me regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle était accroupis face à moi et elle touchait ma joue avec son index.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais allonger là toute seule ?

Elle me regardait avec curiosité. Ses cheveux bruns en couettes et sa peaux bronzée me rappelais étrangement quelqu'un.

-Pétunia ? Mais...

Je me releva subitement et me mis à regarder autour de nous. Personne.

-Et toi, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire c'est un secret.

-Tu imagine ce que dirai ton père s'il te voyait ici.

-Papa est trop occupé à chercher quelqu'un pour faire attention à moi. Personne ne m'a vu partir.

 _Le Professeur Euphorbe est bien à ma recherche. Ça me fait tellement de mal de les savoir aussi inquiet mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne veux que personne ne soit blesser._ Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu Tokorico se rapprocher, il était avec Pétunia et ils jouait en tapant dans leurs mains. C'est la première fois que je vois une scène pareille. Si j'avais su un jour que je verrai le protecteur de l'île jouer avec une petite fille de cinq ans. Ils semblaient même bien se connaître. Je les regarda un moment avant de décider de partir.

-Pétunia, il faut que tu retourne avec ton père, c'est dangereux ici.

-Mais tu es avec moi, je risque rien. Et puis j'aimerai encore jouer avec Tokorico.

-Je ne peux pas, il faut que je parte. J'ai mon devoir de Maître des îles.

-Bon d'accord... Mais tu ne dis à personne que je suis amie avec Toko. C'est un secret.

Elle souriait de pleine dent à Tokorico en le prenant dans ses bras. En échange il lui caressa la tête et elle se mit à rire. _Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. J'aimerai que ce genre de moments durent pour toujours, mais pour ça il faut que je me bat._ J'entendis soudainement un bruit venant de l'entrée de la grotte.

-Pétunia. Il ne faut que personne ne me vois, donc si on te demande tu étais toute seule d'accord.

Elle acquiesçait le regard un peu perdu. J'allais me cacher dans une petite crevasse au fond de la grotte et pria pour qu'on ne voit pas. Les pas se rapprochaient du milieu de la grotte et entendis finalement un soupir.

-Pétunia. Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? Tu nous as une de ces peurs. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ton père est mort d'inquiétude.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Je ne voyais rien d'ici mais je reconnaîtrai cette voix entre milles.

-Lilie ! Tu m'as trouver.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu !

-Pardon...

-Aller viens, il faut que je te ramène à ton père avant qu'il ne finisse par faire fuir tout les pokemons à force de crier ton nom partout.

Les pas s'éloignaient. Je resta encore cacher, le cœur atrocement lourd. J'ouïs encore ce qu'elle disait quand elle quitta la grotte.

-Tu me promet de ne plus partir comme ça. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime.

Mes oreilles sifflaient. Ma tête n'était remplit que de pensées de Lilie. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour elle, depuis des années. Je sortis ma tête de la crevasse et regarda son ombre disparaître. _Il n'y a plus aucun doute possible, je suis vraiment amoureuse de Lilie._

Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi a vraiment été difficile. Éviter tout ceux qui s'était lancer à ma recherche, les Lougarocs déployés pour retrouver ma trace... C'est donc épuiser que j'arrivais sous ma fenêtre. Je me suis souvenu que lorsque Beladonis est repartis il m'avait confier une carte avec les anciens emplacements des ultra-chimères et que celle ci se trouvait dans ma chambre. Par chance personne n'avait l'air d'être là, je pu rentrer tranquillement à l'intérieur. Sur mon bureau se trouvais un mot laisser par ma mère la veille. « Je sais que tu as sans aucun doute passer une bonne soirée, mais ne fait pas trop de bruit avec Lilie ce soir tu pourrais déranger les voisins... Je ne rentrerai pas avant demain soir, je prévois moi aussi de passer une bonne soirée... Ta maman qui t'aime. ». _Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais ? Je suis désolé maman de ne pas avoir pu rentrée hier et de ne pas être là quand tu rentrera..._ Après quelques recherches dans un bordel monstrueux je finis par la trouver. Je cocha les zones dont j'ai déjà capturer les ultra-chimère et ré-entoura celle de ma prochaine cible. Celui dont les long membres souples et électriques me donneraient beaucoup de fil à retordre. Câblifère.

Note de l'auteur:

Après un début d'année riche en émotions j'ai enfin pu reprendre l'écriture et espère même pouvoir finir cette fanfic avant la fin de l'été (ce qui s'annonce compliquer avec la sortie de Fire Emblem) et espère aussi arriver à sortir d'autres sur lesquelles j'ai travailler.


	11. Chapter 11

Nous survolions la mer qui sépare les îles de Mele-Mele et Ula-Ula. Allongée sur le dos de Dracofeu, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ce qui venait de se passer tout à l'heure me perturbait au plus haut point.

Le matin même. Chez Moon.

J'escaladais la fenêtre de ma chambre, dans ma tête se construisait le plan pour capturer Câblifère. Mon corps arrêta tout mouvement quand j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Je me cacha sous la fenêtre pour que l'on ne puisse pas me voir. Les bruits de pas finirent par entrer dans la maison et s'approchaient dangereusement de la chambre. Mon souffle se coupa. D'autres pas apparurent à l'entrée de la maison, la personne derrière la porte s'arrêta. Mon soulagement ne fut que de courte durée quand j'entendis la voix de la personne qui venait d'entrée.

-Ça suffit, arrête ! Tu sais qu'on a déjà chercher ici. Tu es fatiguée, tu devrai aller te reposer, tu es rester éveiller toute la nuit.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Blue...

-Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas trouver.

Lilie ?

-Mais on a déjà chercher partout. Si on ne la trouve pas, c'est qu'elle ne veux pas qu'on la trouve.

-Je ne pourrai me reposer que lorsqu'on l'aura trouver. Elle est blessée et je sais qu'elle va faire quelque chose de dangereux. Je suis tellement inquiète.

-Chercher désespérément comme ça ne l'aidera pas. Que va tu faire si tu la retrouve dans l'état dans lequel tu es ? Ce que tu peux faire pour l'instant c'est te reposer.

-Tu ne comprends pas !

-Bien sûr que je comprends. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient vraiment.

Un étrange silence s'installa. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Une sorte d'étrange impression me brûlait la peau et faisait bouillir ma tête. Mon sang se glaça quand Blue repris la parole.

-Je... Je t'aime Lilie. Je n'ai jamais rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi. J'ai passer avec toi les meilleures années de ma vie. Et je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu lui dire ça avant ? Pourquoi je suis incapable d'ouvrir cette porte pour lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je t'aime Lilie ?

-Tu me plais énormément Lilie. Voudrais tu sortir avec moi ?

Là, je n'entendis plus rien. J'attendais seulement la réponse de Lilie, la seule chose importante.

-Je... je ne sais pas... Je... t'aime beaucoup aussi... mais... Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne veux qu'aucun garçon ne te mette la main dessus. Mais toi Lilie, tu ne serai pas amoureuse d'un autre garçon ?

-Hein ? Heu non... tu es... le garçon que j'aime le plus.

-Alors ça veux dire que... tu accepte de sortir avec moi.

-Hein ? Heu oui... Je... pense que je veux bien. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcer. Je me rapprocha de la porte et l'entrouvris. Il fallait que je sache si tout cela était bien réel. Mon cœur s'arrêta complètement. Blue était pencher sur Lilie tenant son visage dans ses mains. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je sauta au dessus de la fenêtre couru à travers les chemins, monta sur le dos de Dracofeu, bien décider à mettre à mal toutes les ultra chimères. La colère brûlait mon estomac et une douleur aiguë transperçaient mon corps. Je ne sais pas si c'était du à cause du choc que j'ai reçu à la tête, ou à cause du sang qui coulait de mon bras que je serrai, ou bien à cause de la douleur qui déchirait mon cœur.

Le lendemain, je me suis infiltrer dans le laboratoire où vivait Lilie. Elle était avec Blue. Je voyais leurs ombres s'embrasser et tomber. Je m'approche de la porte de la chambre. Entendais d'étrange gémissement. Blue était au dessus de Lilie allongée sur le lit. Leurs vêtements couvrait le sol de la chambre formant un tapis érotique. Enlevant son dernier vêtement, il lui révéla son intimité. Il ouvrit un petit sachet qu'il déroula sur ce membre. Il releva la tête vers elle et demande s'il pouvait. Elle hocha la tête. Avec ses hanches il força son entrée. Elle serra les dents et gémit quand il commença à donner des coups de reins. Les gémissements des deux tournaient dans ma tête. Torturant mon esprit. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée. Je leva une planche en bois et la brandis au dessus de Blue. Je le frappa sur le dos. Son cri de douleur m'encouragea, je le frappa, encore, encore et encore. Les images de leurs ébats restaient imprimés sur ma rétine. Je me mets à hurler à m'en déchirer les poumons.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Allongée dans des buissons près de la central. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. La nuit était tomber, j'allais pouvoir m'approcher de la centrale. Mon cœur battait encore dans ma poitrine. Des bribes de mon rêve me revenaient et je sentie une sueur froide descendre le long de mon dos. Je secoua la tête pour chasser ses images de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, mais le plus important pour l'instant est de régler cette histoire et que Lilie soit enfin en sécurité.

Le centrale était silencieuse, anormalement silencieuse. On aurait dis qu'elle était abandonnée, aucun employer n'était sur les lieux. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis des éclairs jaillir de nulle part. _Ils ont fait évacuer la central._ On dirai qu'il a senti ma présence et qu'il n'a pas attendu pour venir me saluer. Câblifère avançait vers moi projetant des éclairs sur tout ce qui l'approchait. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel déluge d'électricité, c'est à peine si l'on pouvait l'apercevoir. Cette fois ci je n'avançais pas dans un terrain inconnu, je n'ai pas été prise par surprise, j'ai eu largement le temps de préparer un plan pour en venir à bout. Je lança Grolem dans le déluge. Le champs électrique de Câblifère infligeait des dégâts à Grolem mais malheureusement pour Câblifère, les attaques électriques ne lui font pratiquement aucuns dégâts. Grolem utilisa lame de roc, Câblifère semblait avoir compris que le combat ne serai pas aussi facile que ce qu'il avait imaginer. Il frappa alors Grolem avec méga fouet. Grolem chancela. Il fallait que je fasse diversion. Je grimpa sur le dos de Mouscoto qui grimpa immédiatement aux échafaudage, loin des éclairs de Câblifère. Arriver assez haut je sortis Lunala de sa pokéball. Il lança ultralaser pour détourner l'attention de Câblifère. S'il laissait Grolem, je pourrai alors passer à la phase final. Câblifère se mit à grimper lui aussi aux échafaudage, ses câbles s'allongeant et s'enroulant autour des poutres. Grolem se préparait, il visait soigneusement Câblifère, il ne devait pas rater. Câblifère s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement. Les éclairs frôlaient maintenant Mouscoto. Je ne pouvait pas encore attaquer il ne fallait pas que Câblifère change de capte. Il leva la tête vers moi et je sentis les forces de mon corps m'abandonner doucement, je commenças à glisser délicatement du corps de Mouscoto et me retrouva à tomber dans le vide. _Il viens d'utiliser hypnose. Je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger._ Mouscoto bondit et me saisit. Il atterrit durement au sol, mon corps ne bougeait toujours pas. Je sentie la terre trembler. Ça y est. Grolem s'était projeté en l'air et était maintenant au dessus des échafaudage, au dessus de Câblifère. Il retomba prenant avec lui Câblifère. Le choc fit de nouveau trembler la terre, mais Mouscoto ne bougea pas d'un poil. La poussière entourait les deux tombés du ciel. Je remarquais que les éclairs avaient disparus. Câblifère était à moitié enterrer dans le sol, complètement écraser par Grolem. Je rentra Grolem dans sa pokéball et lança une ultraball. Capture de Câblifère réussi.

Quand je réussi enfin à me lever je pris l'ultraball dans ma main intacte. _J'ai réussi, une ultra chimère en moins, une de moins pour s'en prendre à Lilie..._ Malgré mon soulagement, je ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de glisser sur mes joues et de tomber sur le sol. Je crois que je sais ce qui m'arrive. J'ai le cœur brisé, et c'est ses éclats qui me font si mal.

-Moon !

Les larmes se calmèrent et je me tourna vers elle. Lilie était à l'entrée de la centrale avec une équipe de recherche. Blue était avec eux. Elle courait vers moi, un visage mi inquiet mi soulagé. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra extrêmement fort, le douleur à mon bras revenue. Je n'osais pas la serrer à mon tour, j'avais beaucoup trop honte de l'avoir autant inquiéter. Elle finit par s'éloigner pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je préfère ça...

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle reporta son regard sur mon bras couvert de sang séché.

-Ton bras ! La plaie s'est ré ouverte.

Je la poussa gentiment et lui adressa un regard triste.

-Ça va. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai une mission à finir et je ne peux pas m'arrêter tant que tu ne sera pas en sécurité.

-Comment ça en sécurité ? Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? Que ce passe-t-il avec les ultra-chimères ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, juste, reste avec Blue.

-Moon... ? Tu as pleurer ?

Je pouvais voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux mais n'y prêta pas attention. Je me tourna simplement vers Blue et lui dis avant de disparaître sur le dos de Dracofeu.

-Protège la, ne laisse rien lui faire du mal. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je te tuerais.

Je disparu dans la nuit, mes larmes brillaient sous la lumière des étoiles.


End file.
